Fade
by super manako sohma
Summary: Kyle comes back to South Park 8 years later and is immediately welcomed back by Kenny. They spend the day together, getting Kyle reacquainted with the town. Yet something about Kenny doesn't seem quite right.


Mana here. Well…right now I am jumping up and down in my pants, due to the fact that Spring Break has finally arrived. Seriously…I don't have to do anything school-related for a week! Damn, except that whole college visiting thing, and submitting my intent to register AND studying for that writing placement exam since my SAT essay wasn't exactly up to par with the school's standards. Hey, I did a good job on it, a 9. I just really hate writing essays, especially the timed ones…SO MUCH PRESSURE!! Just…essays have always been a problem for me…I don't know, I always like to _think_ I know the subject matter, but my way of writing…bleh…you'd think after seven years of writing fanfiction I would be a pro by now. But that is why I fail XD Gah. I'm gonna study like crap these next couple weeks. Which means…I'm gonna have to research current issues and write about them.

Anyway…my first K-squared…I do like the pairing quite a bit. Hell, I like any pairing with Kyle. But here, I'm afraid Kenny might seem a little OOC, but he must be this way in order to fit the plot. I'm gonna try this out, just to see how it goes.

Fade

_Gerald knelt down on one knee in front of a teary eight-year-old Kyle Broflovski at the airport in Danbury, Connecticut. Behind Kyle were a woman with beautiful curly brown hair and a young boy of about his age, wearing thick glasses. Both of them were smiling slightly._

"_Now, you be a good boy for your aunt, ok?" He asked gently._

_Kyle didn't say anything in response, for fear that he'd break down in front of everyone. Gerald noticed this, and pulled Kyle into a fatherly hug._

"_I know it's hard," he said, "but since your mother's being treated for breast cancer, we can't really afford to take care of both you _and_ Ike, so that's why your aunt's decided to take you in. Besides, we've taken in your cousin Kyle when _his_ mother was ill."_

_Kyle sniffled._

"_I want Mom to get better," he said in a cracked whisper. Despite his mother's harshness, Kyle really did love her, with all his little heart. She was his mother, after all._

"_Me too, son," Gerald said, gripping onto him tighter, "pray for her, ok?"_

_Kyle nodded, and Gerald let go of him._

"_Thank you so much again for taking him in," he turned to his sister-in-law, who smiled, saying that Kyle will be absolutely no trouble at all and wishing for Sheila's recovery._

_Kyle and Gerald exchanged their final goodbyes and then departed in opposite directions._

--

A seventeen-year-old Kyle Broflovski thanked the taxi driver who had just dropped him off at the familiar olive-green house in South Park. It had been eight years since he had last seen his home, and he was more than happy to finally be back, with his family and friends.

"MOM!" Kyle cried out once the familiar red haired woman was in blind sight of him. He ran up to her with the energy of a child and embraced her, half crying half laughing.

"Oh, Bubbala," she smiled, hugging her son back.

"I missed you so much Mom!" he said, "how are you feeling?"

"Oh, much better, sweetie," she said brilliantly, "the cancer is completely gone!"

"That's awesome," Kyle smiled, "so, where is everybody?"

"You father will be back tonight, and he will be very happy to see you, and Ike is at a friend's house."

"Thanks," he nodded, "let me just put my stuff in my room."

He gave his mother one last kiss before heading upstairs. He had been carrying all his stuff that he got in Connecticut, mostly clothes and books, and he couldn't not wait to finally put it all down and just be in his room again. As he was walking upstairs, a million thoughts were running through his mind, like his friends. He had always been keeping in close contact with Stan, his super best friend, whether it be through texts, email, or even the simple letter. Stan would send him occasional "care packages" from the homeland filled with everything that was cool to them at the time, and Kyle would do the same. He kept all the pictures Stan sent him of himself and pretty much watched him grow. He couldn't wait to call him and catch up, but unfortunately, Stan and his family had been camping in the mountains that weekend, and he couldn't see him until the following Monday. Kyle was already registered in the system for South Park High, and would begin class first thing.

When he entered his room, he expected to be greeted to the same sight as it had been when he left. And it still contained the same green walls, twin-sized bed, same MC Dreidel, Einstein and South Park Cows posters, and what not. But one thing that wasn't the same as always was what was perched cross-legged on his bed. And that thing was Kenny McCormick.

Kyle dropped everything he was carrying and sped towards the blond, face glowing. Kenny had changed quite a bit. His orange parka was now an orange sweatshirt with the hood down, and he was wearing faded skinny jeans instead of his childhood orange sweatpants. His physical features stayed more or less the same; his hair was still the same length, styled in that same manner. His lips were curved in to a small smile as he stretched out his arms, ready to embrace the Jew.

"Yo."

"Oh my God, dude!" Kyle said with much enthusiasm. He laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Kenny with great happiness, "what are you doing here?"

Kenny smiled, looking at Kyle with beaming eyes. Well, they would be beaming if they didn't appear so dark.

"I heard you were coming back," Kenny said brightly, "so I wanted to be the first one out of me, Stan and Cartman to see you."

"Well congratulations, you won," Kyle said, still laughing, "I heard Stan's out of town, and I don't really give a crap about Cartman."

"We should totally catch up then," Kenny said. He reached for Kyle's hand and locked it in his, "I really missed you, you know?"

Kyle shuddered once Kenny's hand touched his skin; it was so cold!

"K-Kenny?!" He looked up at his face to get a better look at him. His cheeks didn't have the same roundness as when they were eight and they were bone white.

Kenny raised his eyebrows at Kyle.

"Are you ok?" Kyle brought the back of his hand to Kenny's forehead. It too was as cold as his hand.

"You feel nice," Kenny said dreamily, bringing his hand up to Kyle's flushed cheek, "so warm."

Kyle gasped.

"S-stop that dude, you're _really_ cold."

Kenny stood up from Kyle's bed, motioning for Kyle to follow.

"You just haven't been in South Park in a while," he smiled, "you forgot that everything is cold here."

"I guess you're right," Kyle said, following Kenny out of his room. Kenny was ok; there was nothing to worry about.

Once the two were out of the house, they went and visited the places they used to hang out at all the time. They went to the basketball court, the bus stop, and even the elementary school. They spent most of the time talking and catching up; Kyle felt a little bad, not talking to Kenny in the longest time. He mostly heard from Stan about the well being of the group, including Kenny, so he didn't think he should really have contacted him. And besides, he always told Stan to tell everyone he said 'hi.'

Kenny was definitely the same Kenny from before. His family was still poor and alcoholic. He was still interested in girls with huge titties and everything sex-related. He told Kyle about all the parties he'd been to once they entered high school, and how they just got sweeter every time. Kyle laughed uneasily at this; he was never the type for parties or anything. He did promise his father he'd be a good boy for his aunt.

But some things about the blond just didn't click with him. His voice was a lot deeper, but that's probably because of maturing. Kyle's voice got a little deeper as well, but not to the extent as Kenny's. Then the two ran into some of their old friends, (well, Kyle's old friends,) like Craig, Butters, Token, Clyde and Tweek. They immediately recognized Kyle and they greeted on sight, pounding their fists together and exchanging manly hugs. Strange enough, neither of them even acknowledged Kenny. But Kenny didn't seem to mind.

In the late afternoon, the two visited the old ice cream parlor, much to Kyle's delight. Kyle got his old favorite, strawberry, and Kenny had gotten nothing. He could understand that; he probably didn't have any money with him, and that wasn't new. But when he offered to pay for him, he refused.

"Just enjoy yourself, Kyle," he smiled, "don't worry about me."

Kyle licked his ice cream happily while overlooking the city from the cliff with Kenny. It really was a beautiful city.

"Happy to be back?" Kenny asked him.

Kyle nodded.

"Connecticut was nice, but it just wasn't the same as here."

"Yeah," Kenny said, stretching, "besides, you have much cooler here."

"Seriously! I just hung out with my cousin the whole time, and you know fun _that_ was. I just felt bad that he didn't have any friends."

"Heh," Kenny laughed, "what a crappy eight years."

"I guess. Buy at least I get to hang out with you, Stan and Cartman again. I'm pretty excited to see them on Monday. It'll just be like in elementary school."

Kenny breathed out a "yeah" and laid his head on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle twitched slightly at this but then went with it, lying his head on top of Kenny's. Then he reached over for Kyle's hand, much to his surprise. It was still cold, and that bothered him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

Kenny then turned to him, facing him exactly. Kyle didn't realize how dark his eyes were until he got a closer look at them. Kenny leaned his face closer to his until their lips were barely touching. Kyle backed away slightly.

"Very funny, Kenny," Kyle laughed. Kenny laughed along with him, patting him on the arm. Yep, definitely the same old Kenny.

The sun began to set and Kyle figured it was time to go back home. Even though he was gone from his mother for so long, he didn't forget that she would totally beat him up if he set so much as a baby toe out of line.

"Thanks for taking me out, Ken," Kyle told him once they were at the familiar railroad tracks that divided Kyle's neighborhood from Kenny's, "I really missed hanging out with you."

Kyle placed his hand on Kenny's arm as a gesture of thanks, but then froze. His arm felt unnaturally hard. Like a stone.

"Whoa dude, you've built up quite a bit of muscle there," he said, feeling up and down the blond's arm. Kenny pulled his arm away quickly and wrapped it around Kyle again. He brought himself to the base of Kyle's neck and planted his lips gently. Kyle gasped from the coldness of his lips.

"Kenny?"

"Kyle," Kenny spoke in his deep voice, "let's hang out again tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok then," Kyle smiled, "were do you want to go?"

"Hm," Kenny said, "how about Stark's Pond? We haven't been there at all today, and I know how much you loved it there."

"Oh man, I miss that too!" Kyle squealed, "has it changed at all?"

Kenny grinned.

"Oh, not at all," he said, "I go there just about every day. Especially these days, once I heard that you were coming back."

"Sweet! I'll see you then!"

He patted Kenny on the arm as a goodbye gesture and set off for his house.

--

The next day Kyle was focused on his "date" with Kenny. It wasn't exactly a "date" but he was definitely looking forward to seeing Stark's Pond again. It was one of his favorite places in South Park. And hanging out over there with Kenny, well, who wouldn't be excited? He spent a long time staring at his closet, trying to figure out the perfect outfit. He didn't want to wear anything too fancy in case he got himself dirty, but he didn't want to wear something too informal. Ultimately he decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a buttoned-up orange short-sleeved shirt with a collar and his favorite pair of Converse. He finished the attire with his traditional green hat; he never did grow out of its distinct style.

He took a brief glance at himself through the long mirror and smiled, satisfied with the look. He came downstairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before setting off. His mother was at the stove in her pink bathrobe, making tea.

"Morning," he greeted her, kissing her on the cheek. How he missed saying "good morning" to his mother.

"Kyle, where are you going?" Sheila asked him, noticing his clothes.

"Hm?" Kyle turned around, "oh, just going out again."

Sheila smiled as Kyle had just retrieved a Poptart from the cabinet and sat down at the table.

"I'm glad you're re-adjusting well, sweetie."

"Yeah," he said after taking a bite of his Poptart, "I'm going to Stark's right now, it's been a while since I've been there."

Sheila froze.

"Stark's Pond?"

"Yeah!" He beamed, "I can't wait to see it again."

"Kyle, didn't Stanley tell you? Rancher Bill bought Stark's a long time ago and is using it as a pasture. He hired a guy to stand over there and shoot trespassers on sight, even during the day. It's much too dangerous to be there, that's why all your little friends have stopped playing there."

"What? That can't be, Mom," he said, looking confused, "I was just with Kenny yesterday and he said he's down there every day. I'm supposed to meet him over there right now."

Sheila took a deep breath and approached Kyle. She took him in her arms and tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Oh, Kyle," she whispered.

"Yes mom?" Kyle shifted in his mother's grip, feeling uneasy. She sobbed harder and ran her hand across Kyle's back, cuddling him and giving him short kisses on his forehead.

"I don't think Stan told you about that either," she said finally.

"What are you saying, Mom?" Kyle asked with sheer panic in his voice, "What hasn't Stan told me?"

"Kyle, bubbi," she sobbed, "Kenny's been dead for three years."

XX

Like it? I've taken a recent interest in the paranormal due to the fact that my dead grandmother visited my mother a couple nights ago. It was not a dream; she recalls being very wide awake when Grandma was walking back and forth at her bed and touching her hand.


End file.
